


Feeling Better

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: A back massage from Joe gets out of hand...





	Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> So I combined a request and a Sin Sunday relic from a couple of months ago. I realized I'm pretty bad at writing smut and the end is kinda cheesy (??)

The moment you got home (in fact, it was only Joe's flat, but you basically lived there because you spent most of your free time with him) after another long day on the Bohemian Rhapsody set, you plopped down on the bed right next to where your boyfriend was sitting. He flashed you a smile and wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer into his side. You flinched a little. “Love, what's wrong?”

You sighed. “It's just… my back hurts like a motherfucker.” Life as a set runner was hard with all the heavy loads you had to carry around, but you really wanted to get into the movie business so that was the price you had to pay. By the way, if you hadn't worked there, you wouldn't have met Joe, so your job also had some positive aspects.

“Lay down and relax,” the ginger whispered, starting to take off your top. “You need a massage.”

“Joe, you don't have to!” you protested, but obeyed nonetheless.

“I don't, but I want to.” Joe unclasped your bra as well and shoved the straps down your arms. “Where does it hurt most?”

“Everywhere,” you groaned, turning your head a little to look at him. “Do you even know what you're doing?”

“Babe, you can trust me!” He chuckled and gently ran his hands over your back. Leaning over you, he started massaging you with his fingertips. A small gasp escaped your lips as Joe began to shower your neck with small kisses. It felt so good and the pain decreased with every stroke. You could literally feel your boyfriend grinning. “I suppose you like when I do that?”

“Mhm…” His hands slowly moved sideways down the shoulder towards your chest as he continued kissing your neck, his stubbles scruffing against your skin. He repeated the motions over and over again and you were in the seventh heaven. You hadn't even expected him to know how to massage someone, but it was a nice extra skill for days like this and he was actually pretty good at it. Your back stopped hurting sooner than you'd thought and honestly, you didn't want your boyfriend to stop yet. “Feeling better now?”

"Yes," you murmured, not bothering to move. This position was just too comfortable. "Thank you, love."

"No problem." He pressed a kiss to your jaw, slowly letting his hand glide down your back to grab your bum. "Does that give you a special kick or something?" you asked cheekily.

Joe flipped you over and straddled you. "I just can't resist doing this when you're basically lying half-naked on my bed," he grinned as he leaned down to kiss you, his hands on either side of your head. As the kiss got more passionate, one of his hands found its way to your bra, completely slipping it off and tossing it to the side. You moaned softly, sliding your hands under his t-shirt in an attempt to pull it off.

He broke the kiss, allowing you to take off his shirt as he trailed kisses down your upper body, occasionally nibbling at the skin of your stomach. You bit your lip, gasping when he cupped your breasts and started sucking on your nipples. Suddenly he pulled your jeans down, smirking at the sight of your wet panties. You whined as he ran a finger along your heat at a pace that made you crazy. "Goddammit," you cursed under your breath.

Smiling sweetly, Joe placed a soft kiss above the waistband. "Not so impatient, darling." In an even slower motion, he dragged your panties down your legs, never breaking eye contact with you. Once they were on the floor, he threw your legs over his shoulders, his mouth moving close enough to your core that you could feel his hot breath.

"I swear to God, Joe-" You couldn't even finish your sentence as Joe attached his lips to your clit, sucking on it in a way that almost had you pressing your thighs together if it wasn't for his tight grip on you. He dipped his tongue inside you and looked up at you again, but what had been innocent doe eyes until just a couple of minutes ago, were now dark with lust. Joe with a beard was the sexiest thing in the world and you were pretty sure you'd get a beard burn, but you couldn't care less at the moment. He was fully in his element and he certainly succeeded in letting you know. You arched your back in pleasure, a loud moan escaping your lips.

"You like that, huh baby girl?" he asked, stopping his actions to get you to talk to him.

You nodded. "Let me hear your voice, doll," he demanded, his voice gradually getting lower.

"Y-yes." Your legs were starting to shake as he worked on making you reach your climax as fast as possible and you knew you wouldn't last long. His nose nudged your clit the deeper he pushed his tongue into you, making the sensation even more intense for you. "C-close…" you breathed after a while.

"Hm?" You knew he'd understood you and he was only trying to be a tease.

"Let me cum. Please."

"Oh, you can cum as many times as you'd like," he grinned devilishly before returning to his work and finally hitting that sweet spot inside you, sending you over the edge. This little shit was really planning on making you come over and over again. He shot you a shit-eating grin and licked everything up. "Damn, you taste so good…" he moaned.

Thankfully, Joe waited until you came down from your high before he continued, this time using his fingers. He started out with rubbing circles on your clit with his thumb whilst gently inserting a finger, occasionally adding one more. "You know bass players do it deeper," he whispered, biting your earlobe as he curled his fingers and pushed them deeper inside you. You rocked your hips against his hand in desperate need for some friction and to your embarrassment, it didn't take you long to come again.

Smirking, he pulled his fingers out and held them up to your mouth. "Suck," he commanded and you did as you were told, not being able to take your eyes off of him. He looked so fucking sexy right now.

"Good girl." Joe stood up and reached into the drawer next to the bed, grabbing a condom. "But we're not done yet, my love."

While you were tearing the plastic foil open, he stripped off his sweatpants. The bulge was conspicuous. Then followed his boxers. He kneeled on the bed, rolled the condom over his erection and leaned forward to kiss you. Rough kisses like this didn't occur often, but sometimes you liked them better than the soft ones, though there was nothing wrong with them. You knew he had a wild side and in some situations you were yearning for it. Like now. After a few seconds, it got gentler and less fervent. Joe caressed your cheek, pressing another sweet kiss to your lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," you replied, smiling and running a hand through his hair.

He smiled back at you and straightened up, positioning himself in front of your entrance and gently sliding into you. He threw his head back, his Adam's apple bobbing as he groaned. You squeezed your eyes shut, biting your bottom lip. Once you adjusted yourself to him, he started moving, slowly but deeply. You gripped the sheets, but his hands quickly found yours, interlacing your fingers with his and pinning them against the pillow.

You didn't know whose moans were louder, but the both of you combined were definitely loud enough to be heard by at least his neighbors. Neither of you cared, though - it wouldn't be the first time you'd get weird looks the next day anyway. From Joe's expression on his face, the shaky breaths he took and his sloppier thrusts, you could tell he was getting close and so were you. Feeling the adrenaline rushing through your entire body, you squeezed Joe's hands tighter as you came almost simultaneously with him.

"Fuck, (y/n)," he groaned, riding out his high before he collapsed on top of you. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, loosening his grip on your hands.

It took you both a while to compose yourself before you could speak. "Wow…"

"Feeling better now?" Joe smirked, pressing a gentle kiss to your shoulder.

You let out a breathless chuckle. "Yeah. You were such a teasing little shit, though."

"Sorry, but you know me," he murmured, kissing his way up to your lips.

"'S okay. It was amazing," you said quietly, tangling your fingers in his hair. You remained like this for a moment, not talking, just staying in each other's arms. That was your favorite activity after sex because to you it felt just as intimate, only in a different way. You loved it especially when Joe was lying on top of you and you could feel his heartbeat so close to yours and his breath tickling your neck.

After a couple of minutes, Joe carefully pulled out and threw the condom in the bin. He got a washcloth and gently cleaned you up before tossing it in the laundry bag. Then he picked up his clothes and got dressed, walking over to the wardrobe and handing you one of his grey t-shirts with a kiss on the cheek. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Grease!" you replied immediately, grinning. He knew you loved that movie and honestly, he was a sucker for musicals so he never turned down the opportunity to watch one with you.

"Knew it." Joe smiled as he put it on and joined you in bed. "C'mere darling," he said, stretching his arms out for you. You rolled over to him, resting your head on his chest.

He wrapped an arm around you and played with your hair. "Remember when we dressed up as Danny and Sandy for Halloween?"

"Of course I do! It was our second date."

"We were the best dressed couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah, except for your growing out perm," you laughed at the memory of Joe having to use tons of hair gel to tame his curls and achieve the famous John Travolta quiff while you'd been constantly telling him you're going to be late.

"I didn't know it was permanent!" he tried to defend himself, but you shushed him as the film started.

When "Summer Nights" came on, the two of you started singing along, getting overly dramatic at the "tell me more" parts. Originally your idea as an excuse to hear him sing more often, it had become a tradition to do that every time you watched a movie that had music in it. Joe always said he wasn't a great singer, but you had to disagree. Maybe it was the way his entire face lit up whenever he got the opportunity to sing, maybe it was the simple fact that you loved everything about him. But the main reason was that he usually sang when he was happy and that's all you'd ever wanted him to be.


End file.
